Mermaid hair
by alpha mermaid
Summary: So I've recently turned 16 and ever since that happened my life litterally feels like fanfiction so I decided to write it. / Mentions of Bade.
1. Mermaid hair introducing

**Mermaid hair introducing**

So I've recently turned 16 and ever since that happened my life litterally feels like fanfiction so I decided to write it.  
note: I originally named the dude I met Timmy Turner but that sounded unrealistic so now his name is Ash Ketchum.

Pairings; Gabriella &amp; Ashton/Mason, Beck &amp; Jade.

...  
Gabi as me  
Asthon/Mason as the dude  
Jade as Sanne  
Beck as Vince  
Rebecca as Megga  
Candy as Amel  
Quinnity as Chantal  
Hayley as Lisa  
Mary as Lida  
...

OCS:  
Gabriella / Gabi aka me.  
Is a pink haired girl who likes to enjoy life to the fullest. Has a little book of rules that help her avoid stressful situations like falling in love. Best friends are Mary and Hayley.

Mason / Ashton / Ash Ketchum aka the guy I met at a club.  
Has brown hair and blue eyes. Plays guitar. Has a thing for pandas and apparently girls with pink hair. Real name is Ashton. His best friends call him Mason bc he once ran through a maze in his underwear. Recently moved to America from Canada.

Rebecca.  
Jades cousin and one of her and Cats best friends. Has very dark brown hair and brown eyes. Is rebellish.

Quinnity / Quinn.  
One of Cat and Jades friends. Also one of Gabi's best friends.

Hayley and Mary.  
Gabi's best friends who she tells everything to. Hayley is blonde and has a nosering. Mary has brown hair. She's a writer.


	2. Mermaid hair chapter 1: the meeting

**Chapter 1 the meeting**

It's a Saturday night in February. Jade is at home, watching tv. She wasn't feeling too well so she decided to stay at home instead of going to a club with her friends as usual. At 10:37 PM she decides to go to bed. Within minutes she falls sound asleep. Jade stays asleep for a few hours but wakes up again. She waits about 15 minutes before grabbing her phone to text Beck. It is now 01:23 AM. Beck is at a club with André and one of is old Canadian friends, Mason. When Beck sees he's got a text from Jade he takes Mason and André outside for a bit so he can text her back.

Inside, Cat is having fun with Quinn and Gabriella. Also Rebecca, Jades dark haired cousin, and her friend Candy jump by from time to time. Rebecca likes Cat and she promised Jade to look after her a little.

"I DONT FEEL SO WELL." Quinn tries to scream in Gabi's ear. It takes a while before Gabi understands what she's saying.

"LET'S GO OUTSIDE FOR A MINUTE." She screams back.

After telling Cat where they're going, Gabi and Quinn leave her with Rebecca and Candy and some of their friends. They can leave her there since Cat knows a lot of people. Gabi and Quinn try to find their way outside and when they get there they sit down on a little bench next to the door.

"How are you feeling?" Gabi asks Quinn.

"I'm fine, just feeling a little sick that's all." Quinn tells her.

"Okay, tell me when you wanna go back inside."

"I think I'd rather stay here for a while, but you can go back if you want to, I'll be fine." Quinn suggests. But Gabi doesn't buy it.

"No, I'm staying with you." She says determined.

"But I don't wanna ruin your night." Quinn goes on.

"You're not ruining my night, I'm having fun." Gabi says. She smiles at Quinnity. Then she stands up to stretch her legs. Gabi is now standing in front of Quinn and she grabs her hands, swinging them from side to side. They both start laughing. Gabi and Quinn have been friends for almost 4 years now. They stay like that for a while, laughing at random things when suddenly Rebecca comes outside. She left Cat inside with Candy and their other friends.

"GABI!" She screams and runs towards her to give her a hug. It was obvious she had been drinking.

"What are you guys doing out here?!" Rebecca asks Gabi and Quinn, a little louder than necessary.

"Quinn isn't feeling well so we're staying out for some time." Gabriella says.

"Awh." Rebecca replies with a sad face.

"But Gabs, you need to come inside so I can hook you up with some dude." She whines.

"I told you, I don't need to be hooked up with 'some dude'" Gabriella says, laughing at Rebecca's sad expressions.

"But I want you to be happy." Rebecca says whining.

"I don't need a guy to make me happy! I am happy! I'm the happiest person in the world!" Gabriella says. But Rebecca is not satisfied.

"I'm gonna find you one anyway." She says stubborn as she walks back into the building.

"Okay, good luck!" Gabi shouts back, thinking that she'll forget about it the minute she's inside. Gabi and Quinn stay behind, laughing and talking. About 10 minutes later Rebecca comes back outside.

**Gabriellas POV**

"Hey I think I just saw Rebecca come back out." Quinn says all of sudden. I turn around to see her but instead of coming to us she walks straight to a group of guys that are standing a few feet away from us. I can hear her mumbling something to a guy.

"... the girl behind me" ... "with the pink hair."

I look at Quinn holding back my laughter. Everytime I go to a club with friends they try to fix me up with someone. It never works because I always find a way to sneak out. I can't leave Quinn alone here though, so I decide to just stay here and improvise my way out. That if necessary because I don't think she'll even get him as far as talking to me. I have nothing to worry about. I go on talking to Quinn but suddenly I feel Rebecca pull at my shoulder.

"Do you want to make out with him?!" It takes a while before I realise what she just asked me.

"WHAT?!¿" I reply shocked even though I could've seen it coming from miles away.

Appearantly Rebecca takes my shocked reaction as a yes because the next thing I know I'm standing inches away from a guy with brown hair and blue eyes. Rebecca is standing next to us.

"Isn't she really pretty though?" She asks him.

"Can't deny that." He answers.

I'm still just busy trying to figure out where to look.

"How old are you exactly?" Rebecca asks again.

"18" He says.

Hmh. I might aswell just leave right now, he probably thinks I'm too young for him anyway. Oh well. I think sarcastically.

"And you are 16 right?" She asks me.

I look up to the guy. "Yep." I say and I make my move to walk away but he replies just before I can move my feet.

"That's a nice age." He says.

Damn it. I try to think of a way to get myself the hell outta here but I really can't think of anything that's not either rude or just plain stupid. Where are all my back-up plans at?¿ All of sudden Rebecca pushes us closer to each other and makes us hold hands. At this moment we're practically standing in each other. /(okay not really but really fucking close). There is no escape. Right now if I would just lean forward a little bit our lips would touch. I only just noticed how much taller he is than me. I feel his hand slowly moving from my hand to my waist. While I'm busy arguining with myself about whether I should just run away or not, Rebecca loses her patience. She puts her hands at the back of our heads and slowly pushes our heads towards each other.

I hear his friends cheering behind me and Quinn lets out a sqeak. I laugh. Our kiss quickly turns into a make out session.

Im such a fuck up. I broke my code. Rule #14. Don't do boys. As in don't do anything with boys because they cause pain and other shit that I don't have time for. Rule #1 is to NEVER ignore the code. The code I wrote myself. Aka my rules of life. I just broke them. In fact I am still breaking them right now. We make out until I feel someone try to take my phone out of my pocket. I pull out confused and look behind me. It was Quinn but she immediately forgets about my phone and starts laughing.

"About fucking time that happened gurl." She says

"Shut up. I'm really dissapointed in myself. I said I wouldn't do that." I say laughing.

Suddenly Rebecca jumps in and hugs me again. "That was amazing, I'm so happy for you!" She cheers.

"Why are you guys happy, I just broke like a million rules." I reply, but I smile.

When I look behind me I can see the guy. His friends are cheering and hugging him too. I suddenly see another brown haired guy. He seems familiar. Quinn follows my gaze.

"Isn't that Beck?" She asks me.

"Yeah I believe it is." I reply. Then Beck starts walking towards us with his friends, including the guy I just kissed. I turn back around to look at Quinn.

"Hey aren't you Gabriella?" Beck asks me.

"Yeah, how do you know?" I ask him.

"Jade told me that one of her friends dyed her hair pink." He answers, laughing at the confused look on my face.

"Ooh." I say. That explains a lot. We have now kind of formed a group with the guys. I check my phone to see what time it is. It is 02:03 AM. That means my mom is picking me up in about 15 minutes. Normally I would stay longer and cycle home but since I recently got an operation on my knee and I'm not allowed to cycle yet my mom is picking me up. I tell Quinn that I need to leave in less than 20 minutes, loud enough for the guys to hear too. One of the guys (I think his name is André) takes the guy I kissed, who's name I still don't know, a few steps away from the group.

"Dude, she's almost leaving, do it again this is your last chance." I hear André say. I look at Quinn and we both laugh. She had been listening too. Quinn and I stare at each other, trying to hear more of what they're saying but all I can understand is the guy I kissed saying "Yeah I've noticed." as a reply to someting André said. He and André laugh. When they come back the guy comes standing right next to me and he takes my hand. The guy named André is standing next to him.

"So is your hair always pink or is that just for now?" He asks me.

"Well I just dyed it two days ago but I'm planning to dye it this colour again when it's faded." I say and André nods.

"It looks really good on you." The other guy says, who is now caressing my hand with his thumb. I smile. I use my other hand to grab my phone and quickly check the time. It is now 02:16. I've got a text from my mom, meaning that she's here. Damn it. I can't just leave right now.

"What made you decide to dye your hair pink?" The guy asks me. I wait a moment before answering.

"I wanted to be a mermaid." I say, smiling at the thought.

He looks at a sign that says 'Republique Francaise' and starts saying something in fluent French.

"Okay I have no idea what you just said." I say laughing.

"It means 'the sea is full of stars.'" He answers softly, smiling down at me. He slowly grabs my other hand and pulls me closer. He leans in and kisses me again. This time longer. His hands move to my back and mine are on his shoulders. All of sudden one of his friends comes closer and moves the guys hand down to my ass. I can hear our friends laughing behind me and I laugh too. The guy moves his hand back up to my back. But then I hear the dudes behind me laughing really hard again. I pull out and turn my head to look at Quinn.

"Dafuq y'all laughing at?" I ask them. His hands are still on my back.

We stand like that for a while but then I realise my mom is still waiting. I grab my phone. It is 02:24 AM. My mom has been waiting for almost 10 minutes now. I tell the guy that my mom is here and walk towards Quinnity to give her a hug.

"I gotta go." I say.

"Awh." She replies sadly. I turn back to the guy to give him a hug. He hugs me back tightly.

"So can I have your number or not?" He asks me.

"Ask Beck to ask Jade, I really gotta go." I say. I give him a last kiss and walk away, looking back one last time to wave at Quinn.

"Byee!" I say again.

"BYEE!" I hear André shout back.

WHat. did just happen.?¿

* * *

_Hii, so this is the start of my story. More chapters coming. Lalala. Review please. _

_~Prince Arthur *rocket and bathtub emoji*_


End file.
